This invention is generally in the field of nanoscale fiber film materials, and more particularly in the field of materials comprising functionalized nanotubes, other functionalized nanoscale fibers, and the like.
Nanoscale fiber film materials are used in various applications such as high performance filtration membranes, battery and fuel cell electrodes, electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding, and composite materials of construction. Unfortunately, the use of nano scale fiber film materials may be limited in some instances by their mechanical properties, which may include a low tensile modulus and a low tensile strength. It would therefore be useful to provide a method for substantially increasing the strength of nanoscale fiber films.
Conventional methods of treating fiber films, such as oxidation and fluorination processes, typically may involve multiple, time-consuming steps, which unfortunately may result in a low product yield, due to the size and chemical nature of nanoscale fibers. Furthermore, these conventional methods may include intense chemical reactions, long stirring times, multiple washings, and/or other steps that can shorten, dissolve, or even destroy the nanotube or nanofibers of the nanoscale material, as well as damage the integrity of the nanoscale fiber film. Accordingly, the mass production of nanoscale fiber films treated with conventional methods is difficult at best. It would therefore be useful to provide new and improved methods for treating nanoscale fiber films that may be carried out rapidly and effectively, while maintaining the integrity of the nanoscale fiber film.